El idiota más sexy
by Kaoruko Hina
Summary: Luffy no es tonto, por mucho que los demás piensen que sí, sobretodo ella, así que piensa demostrárselo de una forma muy especial. OneShot Na/Lu, espero que os guste n.n


Los personajes de OP no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Oda-sensei

Otro OneShot salido de la nada (¿?), sin ninguna intención en especial, pero bastante raro, espero que os guste!

* * *

Todo el mundo le calificaba de idiota y aunque le daba igual la mayoría de las veces, a veces le incordiaba que se le tratara como tal, sobre todo viniendo de ella.

Luffy era listo, por supuesto, él sabía y comprendía perfectamente las cosas de la vida, el amor, el sexo y todas esas premisas que la gente que le rodeaba pensaba que no, lo que pasa es que no les daba importancia porque simplemente quería disfrutar de la vida. Era joven y libre, era fuerte y alegre, simplemente no pensaba en esa clase de cosas como lo solía hacer Sanji (aunque tampoco le gustaría hacerlo, el tipo era un completo idiota, por muy nakama que fuera).

Y por supuesto, no es que no encontrara guapas a las chicas del Sunny Go, porque obviamente lo eran, las dos, sin embargo ¿por qué tenía que ir demostrándolo a todas horas? Estaba en su derecho de pasar del tema como de la misma mierda. Pero no, todo tuvo que cambiar en el momento en el que, por casualidades del destino, Nami fue a parar a su camarote medio desnuda, huyendo de Sanji.

Obviamente, por mucho que Luffy pasara del tema, no era de piedra y el tener a la mujer más hermosa (sí, en su interior así lo pensaba, incluso más que Hancock) del mundo no ayudaba precisamente, más si él mismo también acababa de salir de la ducha y, bueno, estaba tal cual vino al mundo.

De aquello pasaron dos semanas, porque ninguno de los dos quiso sacar el tema a la luz, y estaban bien así, entonces, ¿por qué estaba en esa situación? Justo allí, en frente de todos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – le preguntó con ira el capitán, levantándose de su asiento y tirando un trozo de carne al suelo, sin darle siquiera la menor importancia.

-¿Que qué quiero decir? – le contestó la navegante, gritándole – No lo sé, tú sabrás, idiota subnormal. Si no tienes dos dedos de frente como para darte cuenta de la gilipollez que me has dicho, entonces ya puedes irte a criar algas.

Luffy apretó los puños y frunció el ceño, ¡pues claro que era consciente de lo que había dicho! Al fin y al cabo había salido de su propia boca.

-¡Que prefiera gastar dinero en carne en vez de en estúpidos potingues para pintarte la cara me parece totalmente razonable! – cruzó los brazos, sin dejar de fulminarla con la mirada.

-¡Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que eso significa para una chica! Es más – le dijo, acercándose a él, poniéndole un dedo en el pecho de forma intimidante – Dudo que sepas siquiera la diferencia entre un hombre y una mujer, sólo piensas en comer.

El capitán le cogió la mano con fuerza y la miró un momento, iracundo.

-No tengo ni idea de por qué me tomáis todos por un idiota, sé todo lo que hay que saber, y si piensas lo contrario, allá tú, pero yo soy un hombre respetable – le soltó la mano con fuerza, provocando que Nami hiciera un leve quejido de dolor, pero aunque se sintió culpable, no dio su brazo a torcer – y como porque necesito energías, eso tú lo sabes, así que no tye atrevas a echármelo en cara.

Nami le miró, frunciendo los labios. Estaba a punto de llorar, pero no le daría ese gusto al idiota de Luffy, que, de todas formas, ¿qué moscón verbenero le había picado ese día?

-Y no he sido yo el que se ha colado en el camarote de su capitán medio desnuda mientras él estaba en bolas – se giró, bastante sonrojado ante la revelación, no debería haberlo dicho, pero esta era su pequeña venganza por tratarle así.

Nami no dijo nada, enrojeció y enmudeció por momentos. En ese momento el ambiente se podría cortar con una de las katanas de Zoro, o con un cuchillo, más comúnmente dicho, porque los demás estaban en shock. Ya no sólo por lo que acaba de revelar Luffy, sino por la discusión en sí, que había nacido de una tontería y se había agrandado en cuestión de segundos.

Nami fue corriendo hacia él y le propinó un puñetazo en la cabeza digno del mejor luchador de los piratas, provocando que el capitán saliera volando por los aires, rompiendo una de las paredes del comedor. Acto seguido, se giró hacia sus nakama, que la miraban con terror, y se sentó en su sitio, de nuevo.

-Ni una palabra, a comer todos, ya.

Obedecieron al instante.

Y de nuevo, pasaron los días, en los que Luffy no le hablaba a Nami, ni Nami le hablaba a Luffy. Todos estaban un poco cansados del tema porque nadie sabía qué hacer, incluso Sanji quería que pasara algo, lo que fuera, para que volviera a ser todo como antes. Y no fue hasta que el cocinero empezó a perseguir de nuevo a Nami, que las cosas cambiaron.

Nami volvió a equivocarse de camarote y volvió a entrar en el de Luffy, que volvía a estar allí, aunque esta vez tumbado en su cama. Se miraron durante un largo rato, sin embargo no se dijeron nada. Nami frunció el ceño y se dispuso a abrir la puerta para marcharse, pero Luffy fue más rápido y, con un movimiento de brazos, cerró la puerta y enganchó a su navegante, arrastrándola a la cama, dónde, sin perder un solo segundo, la incorporó debajo de él.

-Me juré a mí mismo que si volvías a entrar por esa puerta no me lo pensaría dos veces – y entonces, la besó. Y no fue un beso inocente y aventurero, sino uno seguro (e inexperto, cabe decir) que sabía exactamente de lo que estaba hablando.

La navegante no pudo más que responderle, para qué negarlo, ella había soñado con algo como aquello desde hacía tiempo, y poco le importaba lo que siguiera a continuación, la verdad.

-No vuelvas a pensar que sólo me importa comer – le dijo Luffy, desnudo, mirándola con una mirada sorprendentemente pícara, mientras descansaban. Habían estado un buen rato en su cama, entregándose el uno al otro, y estaban un poco agitados. Nami le miró sonrojada – me importan las cosas, y me gustan las mujeres, sobre todo tú.

-No sabes lo que dices – apartó la cabeza, sonrojada – y no te entiendo.

-Ah, pues yo creo que sí – la miró con una lujuria que la hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza. Obviamente, le entendía. Y muy bien. Y mentiría si dijera que no estaba satisfecha con lo que había descubierto, pero…

-Eres un idiota – le dijo, rodeando el cuello de su capitán.

-Pero soy el idiota más sexy de todos los mares – le dijo, tentándola con un beso que no le llegó a dar. Nami se sonrojó, un poco mosqueada por la mini humillación – ¿No cree usted? ¿Señorita futura reina de los piratas?

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y no olvidéis dejar algún que otro comentario para saber qué os ha parecido, capicci? ;D

Nos vemos!

Abrazos,

K.


End file.
